Conventional evolved packet core networks can adhere to Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards and can support 2×2 MIMO. As conventional evolved packet core networks are modernized, access points (e.g., base stations, cell towers, eNodeBs, etc.) can be upgraded to provide additional transmitters to support higher than 2×2 MIMO (e.g., 4×4 MIMO, 8×8 MIMO, 16×16 MIMO, and beyond 16×16 MIMO). However, the process of upgrading all access points to support greater than 2×2 MIMO can take many years to implement and be very expensive for wireless network service providers. Moreover, conventional user equipment may only allow use of multiple radio receivers when certain network conditions are met (e.g., in-progress data packets are above a threshold amount and/or when a signal-to-noise ratio is high), thereby leaving user equipment located at the edge of the cell service at a disadvantage because of a low signal-to-noise ratio and/or a low amount of in-progress data packets. This can mean that a user equipment can have radio communication components (e.g., antennas, transmitters, and receivers) that are not fully utilized when connected to conventional evolved packet core networks.